I Find You Interesting
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: Kabuto's gotten his hands on Naruto, and decides to play with him a little. *Warnings inside*


**I Find You Interesting**

**Summary: **Kabuto's gotten his hands on Naruto, and decides to play with him a little.

**Warnings: **Dub/(could be viewed as non)-Con, Drugging, Male/Male, Yaoi, some beastiality (NOT a lot, please don't let it scare you away.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** I've had an itching to see a Kabutomaru/Naruto story for a while [even though I know that the way he looks now, that any sort of relations with Kabuto and a character from the series is ...not possible. XD], and there are barely any 'pre-Kabutomaru/Naru' fics out there. So I decided to write one of my own. This is... a different type of story that I took to write, and I can't believe I'm actually posting it. O_O Please tell me what you think of it. This is my first Naruto fanfic, and my first real attempt at writing sexual relations between guys, so I hope it's not too OOC.

* * *

It had been too easy to get to the boy. All he'd had to do was disguise himself as Sasuke and the teenager had followed after him like a little puppy. Kabuto smirked as he eyed the unconscious Jinchuuriki below him. The drug he'd given the boy earlier would wear off soon. Once Naruto-kun woke up and realized who had taken him, Kabuto would use another drug to help make the boy more susceptible to his advances. The snake that was attatched to Kabuto hissed impatiently at its Master. "Shh," The silver haired man whispered. "The fun will soon begin."

* * *

Naruto's eyelids felt heavy. He groaned as he attempted to wake up. His eyes slowly began to open. He could hear the pitter-patter of rain coming from somewhere...it sounded close. Naruto turned his head sluggishly to the side. His vision was still blurry. A dark figure stood right in front of him, but the teenager couldn't make out who it was. "Don't strain yourself, Naruto-kun," A familiar voice told him. "Just sit there and be a good little boy."

Naruto licked his lips and he opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, the figure knelt down in front of him, and he felt a little prick on the side of his neck. His vision began to clear, and Naruto soon found himself looking into a pair of golden-yellow eyes framed by a familiar pair of glasses. The man's hood was lowered, allowing Naruto to get a better look at him. "Kabuto?" He croaked.

Kabuto's appearance had changed much since he'd last seen him. The older male's skin now looked dry and scaly, like a snake's, with a pale complextion. Kabuto's eyes shared the same golden-yellow snakelike appearance that Orochimaru had once had, complete with the purple markings around his eyes. His silver hair was cut and hung around his face limply. A smile curved the older male's lips. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Naruto-kun? Of course, I can't say that time has increased your intelligence much."

Sasuke. Where was Sasuke? Naruto had been approached by his friend hours ago, when he'd foolishly wandered off from his team mates. Sasuke had wanted to talk alone, without the interference of the others. Naruto had gone with him...but it had gone black after that.

"Where's...Sasuke?" Naruto asked, trying to move his body, but finding himself unable to move. "Not here, obviously." Kabuto replied, smirking at the dark expression taking hold in the blonde's eyes. "Oh yes, Naruto-kun, that was me you met, not Sasuke-kun. Are you truly naive enough to think that he would approach you voluntarily just to talk?"

Naruto refused to give the older male an answer, instead trying to focus on moving his body. Kabuto observed Naruto's efforts with a small smirk. "You won't move for quite a while, Naruto-kun. It's a special drug I made just for you. You won't be able to move...but you'll still be able to _feel_." Naruto's blue eyes glared at the yellow-golden orbs of the older male. "You bastard," Naruto hissed.

He took a moment to look at his surroundings. It looked like they were in a cave...there was a small opening not too far away from them, and Naruto could see rain coming down hard. The blonde's attention was brought back to Kabuto, however, once he felt the other male's hand unzipping his jacket and tossing it to the ground. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded.

Instead of a verbal response, Naruto was answered by Kabuto's mouth crushing against his. Naruto's eyes widened with horror. Kabuto pulled away, but remained close enough that their lips were still brushing against each other. "You taste excellent, Naruto-kun," Kabuto purred, his tounge coming out in an Orochimaru-like fashion to lick at his own mouth. Naruto observed this in disgust. "No reply?" Kabuto pretended to look upset, but the maliciousness in his eyes spoke of his true feelings.

Naruto looked away from the silver haired male, feeling uncomfortable with the lust that was showing on the other's face. "Ever since we met...there's been something about you that's interested me. But I have never been able to figure out what that is." Kabuto said quietly. "And you think that by raping me, that's going to help you find an answer?" Naruto snapped, eyes flashing with anger. Maybe he could use the Kyubbi...

Naruto tried to talk to the fox, but instead recieved no reply. Kabuto read the boy's expression and laughed softly. "What did I tell you, Naruto-kun? The drug I made was specially made for you. The Nine Tails won't be of any help to you while this drug courses through your veins. Oh don't worry, the fox will be fine...he'll just be sleeping for quite some time," Kabuto chuckled at the expression on his prey's face. Adorable. Kabuto's snake tail hissed, and Naruto looked at it, glancing between Kabuto and the snake. _Is that thing attatched to him? Eww_, Naruto thought with a grimace.

Naruto felt Kabuto's ice cold hands slip underneath the netted shirt he wore, pulling up off of his head and throwing it next to his jacket. Naruto was now naked from the waist up, a fact that he was extremely uncomfortable with. Kabuto leaned in, his tounge going for the boy's nipples, and Naruto gasped sharply, feeling the wetness of Kabuto's tounge on his sensitive nubs more keenly then he'd think possible, considering what this man was about to do. "Your senses have been heightened to such a degree, Naruto-kun, that any gentle touch..." Kabuto's hands gently fingered the hardening nubs, "will make you feel feelings that you haven't experienced before..."

NO, NO, NO _**NO**_, He didn't want this! Kabuto was the enemy, he used to work for Orochimaru and now, from things that he'd heard, had joined up with the Akatsuki! This man was...Naruto's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as Kabuto's mouth latched onto the side of his neck. "Stoooop it," He moaned. He could feel his private parts being affected by Kabuto's ministrations already-but he didn't want this to happen! "Shh, Naruto-kun. Just relax and enjoy this," Kabuto licked the blonde's ear.

Kabuto's hands ran down his bare skin, and Naruto arched against the cave wall, his mouth opening as he panted, the sensations overwhelming him. Naruto barely noticed Kabuto's hands stopping, until he felt his pants slide down his legs, followed by his underwear. "No," Naruto moaned. Something large curled around his semi-erection...something that was hissing. Naruto's eyes flew open as Kabuto's 'snaketail' began to bring the boy to full hardness. _It felt so wroooooong_, Naruto's mind told him.

But oh god, did he want more. _**Moooore**_! Naruto's pants became heavier. The snake pulled away from the naked boy, and Naruto whimpered in protest, until a cool hand wrapped around the hardened flesh and continued where the animal had left off. Naruto's mind was overwhelmed with drug induced sensations, and soon he came into Kabuto's hand.

"Now, Naruto-kun...this might hurt, just a bit," Kabuto told the panting and humiliated blonde beneath him as he shed his robe. Kabuto looked at the snake that was his tail and nodded to it. The snake was a part of him, and he could will it to do what he wished. The snake began to shrink, the hissing slowly fading away, until it became a very erect member. Naruto blinked. That was _**impossible**_! How did Kabuto do th-Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to know. He had to focus on getting out of here.

Kabuto sucked on his fingers, wetting them gently. Naruto looked nervous when the other man approached. "I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto-kun," Kabuto told the boy. "Just relax." Naruto scowled. "The day I'll relax around you is the day-" He yelped when the first finger went in, pain and pleasure crawling across his face. "I told you to relax," Kabuto sighed, though whether or not the boy relaxed was of no matter to him. He would take this boy one way or the other. Naruto would be his.

After prepping the boy by adding two more fingers in slowly, Kabuto pulled away, deciding that Naruto was ready. Naruto glared at Kabuto with tears in his eyes. "You bastard. Why're you doing this to me?" Kabuto smiled and patted the blonde's cheeks. "Because I find you interesting, Naruto-kun." Naruto was already hard again, thanks to the drug that enhanced his senses, he was barely aware of Kabuto's hardness pressing at his enterence until the older male pushed in through rings of muscle. Naruto arched up, crying out, but from pain or pleasure he wasn't really aware of anymore. He was feeling way too many things at the same time.

Ahh, the teenager's body was so responsive to his ministrations thanks to the drug that was running through Naruto's body. Kabuto pulled out and then slammed back in, getting a scream from the younger male this time. Soon enough, he was able to set a fast rhythym, and Naruto was gasping and groaning with such intensity it would put a prostitute to shame. Kabuto wrapped his hand around the boy's erection once more, jerking him off until he climaxed again with a small cry. Kabuto came soon after, pulling away from the boy. Naruto's blue eyes were dulled from the activity they had just partaken in together, and who he had done it with.

_How could I...how could I act like this? I know I was drugged, but...if...if my friends ever found out, they'd never speak to me again. I can't tell anyone about this. _Naruto's eyes shut as he began to fall back into unconsciousness, and a tears slipped out of his eyes.

* * *

Kabuto placed the boy on the ground not too far away from his sleeping team mates. Naruto unconsciously shyed away from his touch, as if aware that the man who'd taken him against his will was still around him. Kabuto smirked as he brushed the boy's hair out of his face. "That was quite an interesting experience, Naruto-kun," He whispered quietly. "I look forward to having you again." Kabuto straightened up and he soon disappeared into the darkness.

FIN

**A/N: **I know, it was horrible, right? [Yes, I made that thing up about the snake becoming retracatable and becoming Kabu's junk. xD I had no other ideas at the time.] I can't even believe I wrote this. O/O I feel so embarrassed. What did you guys think about it? I tried to make the 'sex' scene as non explicit as possible as I don't want to get in trouble for it...but I feel like I did a crap job on it. -_-


End file.
